Animated Character Story 1
RatiganRules’s Movie Spoof of "Toy Story" * Woody - Mike (Total Drama) * Buzz Lightyear - Trent (Total Drama) * Mr. Potato Head - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) * Slinky Dog - Pongo (101 Dalmatians; 1961) * Rex - Arlo (The Good Dinosaur) * Hamm - Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) * Bo Peep - Zoey (Total Drama) * Sarge - Lumiere (Beauty and the Beast; 1991) * Sarge's Soldiers - Various Household Objects (Beauty and the Beast; 1991) * Andy Davis - Zick (Monster Allergy) * Andy's Mom (Mrs. Davis) - Elsa (Frozen) * Molly Davis - Lavender (Little Charmers) * Sid Phillips - Cyrus Broomsticks (Regal Academy) * Hannah Phillips - Ami Onuki (Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi) * Scud - Chief (The Fox and the Hound) *Other casts: *RC - Tantor (Tarzan; 1999) *Lenny - Puffin (The Swan Princess) *Mr. Shark - Steele (Balto; 1995) *Snake - Timon (The Lion King) *Robot - Pumbaa (The Lion King) *Etch - SpongeBob (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Rocky Gibraltar - Baymax (Big Hero 6) *Troll Doll - Mice (Cinderella; 1950) *Combat Carl - Beast (Beauty and the Beast; 1991) *Various Squeeze Toy Aliens - Various Animals (Snow White and the Seven Dwarves; 1937, Bambi; 1942, and Enchanted) *Choosen Squeeze Toy Alien - Pip (Enchanted) *Janie/Pterodactyl - Marie (The AristoCats)/Iago (Aladdin; 1992) *Baby Face - Eeyore (Winnie the Pooh) *Legs - Nala (Adult; The Lion King) *Hand-in-the-Box - Goofy (Disney) *Roller Bob - Fred (Big Hero 6) *Frog - Jean-Bob (The Swan Princess) *Jingle Joe - Tyler (Total Drama) *Rockmobile - Little John (Robin Hood; 1973) *Walking Car - Cameron (Total Drama) *Ducky - Donald Duck (Disney) *Burned Rag Doll - Sylvester (Looney Tunes) *Huge Red Pickup Truck Toy - Boog (Open Season) *Yellow Toy Soldiers - Wreck-It Ralph and Fix-It Felix Jr. (Wreck-It Ralph) *Sally Doll - Pipsqueak (The ZhuZhus) Gallery Mike-0.png|Mike as Woody Trent.png|Trent as Buzz Lightyear Daffy Duck in The Looney Tunes Show.jpg|Daffy Duck as Mr. Potato Head Pongo in One Hundred and One Dalmatians.jpg|Pongo as Slinky Dog Arlo the good dinosaur disney pixar 1.png|Arlo as Rex Winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-8261.jpg|Tigger as Hamm ZoeyinTDAS.png|Zoey as Bo Peep Lumiere.jpg|Lumiere (Animated) as Sarge Scenes * Animated Character Story Part 1 - ("You've Got A Friend In Me") * Animated Character Story Part 2 - The Coast is Clear/The Staff Meeting * Animated Character Story Part 3 - "The Perfect Presents" * Animated Character Story Part 4 - Trent the Space Ranger * Animated Character Story part 5 - "Strange Things" * Animated Character Story part 6 - Mike and Trent Fight/''Cyrus Broomsticks'' * Animated Character Story part 7 - Who Will Zick Pick * Animated Character Story part 8 - Lost at the Gas Station * Animated Character Story part 9 - Going inside Pizza Planet * Animated Character Story part 10 - Trent meets the Teletoon Creatures * Animated Character Story part 11 - At Cyrus Broomsticks' House * Animated Character Story part 12 - Playtime with Cyrus Broomsticks * Animated Character Story part 13 - "I Will Go Sailing No More" * Animated Character Story part 14 - Trent's Head Bandages * Animated Character Story part 15 - Cyrus Broomsticks' Window to Zick's Window * Animated Character Story part 16 - The Big One * Animated Character Story part 17 - Trent, I Can't Do This Without You * Animated Character Story part 18 - Mike Asks for Help * Animated Character Story part 19 - Play Nice! * Animated Character Story part 20 - The Chase * Animated Character Story part 21 - Rocket Power! * Animated Character Story part 22 - Christmas in Zick's House * Animated Character Story part 23 - End Credits Category:RatiganRules Category:Toy Story Movie Spoofs Category:Animated Character Story trilogy